


Ways to Win the Heart of Derek Hale

by Destroyingtocreate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M, Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destroyingtocreate/pseuds/Destroyingtocreate
Summary: Stiles is tired and he tries to write a list of ways to win Derek's heart while he's sleep deprived. He leaves the document open and then is away from his computer for some time. When he finally reads the document, he's pleased.





	Ways to Win the Heart of Derek Hale

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd. There are probably errors. I read it a few times. Sorry.
> 
> I hope you like it.

'Ways to Win the Heart of Derek Hale'

The title was the only thing labeling the stupid document open in from of him. Six days with fifteen hours of sleep was killing Stiles, making him almost delusional if he were truly trying to find ways to make Derek love him. It would be awesome if there were ways to woo Derek, but nothing thus far had worked. He was out of ideas hence the reason he stared at a blank document and not one full of wonderful ideas. 

He kind of was trying because Derek had stupid eyebrow emotions that Stiles found a little bit cute. They also made Stiles want to wax them off. And Derek liked to read constantly. He snooped and read every piece of paper floating in Stiles’ bedroom or the flyers posted in town. Stiles always found it curious and asked Derek why he always stopped to read everything, but Derek just shrugged like the mysterious asshole he was. It was cute, but he would never admit Stiles loved Derek’s soft side out loud.

And there was the fact that Derek was always saving him. Stiles found it annoying that he needed to be saved but he was glad Derek growled and huffed and puffed like the big bad wolf he was because it meant he wasn’t going to die by pixies or a badger that wouldn’t let go of his pant leg. Plus, no matter how many times Derek said he wasn’t going to save Stiles, he always did anyway. It was pretty nice. Stiles liked that Derek was reliable. 

As much as Stiles loved to mess around on his computer, he was finally tired. He hoped the ADHD and nightmares would stay away for more than two hours because sometimes a boy just needed sleep without going to the hospital for shots and heavy medication. Shivering at the thought, Stiles crawls on top of his blankets and falls asleep quickly for once.

Four days go by without Stiles once going home. A witch moves into town looking for Stiles, or so the pack thinks. So, they shuffle him around, first night he’s stuck with Scott who snores too much for Stiles to sleep. The second night he begs one of the others to take him because, sorry, Scott, you’re loud. Lydia lets him crash in her guest bedroom as long as he doesn’t touch her porcelain doll collection on the shelves. The dolls were worse than Scott snoring, so he cries at Boyd’s feet to let him stay with him.

Boyd laughing at him is what Stiles should have expected, but it was worth a shot. Erica was out of town. Isaac lived with Scott, so he’s still in the same boat. Allison’s parents wouldn’t let Stiles within a quarter mile of their house. Kira wasn’t allowed to have boys over, even if they are Stiles, her parents told him as much. Stiles made his was down the list. The pack wanted to keep Stiles safe, but they didn’t have a care as to making him comfortable to sleep. He wasn’t allowed to go home because traps and curses, all bullshit to Stiles. Stiles wanted his pillow and his computer at the very least. His essay was due in two days and no research on slug migrations has been made. 

Stiles throws himself onto Derek’s counter on the last day. He’s exhausted, starving, and could probably go for a proper shower, which he’s neglected. Showering isn’t as important as actually getting a solid two hours of sleep in Stiles’ head. 

“Dude, it’s not fair,” Stiles whines into the granite. “I just want my pillow and a nap.” The groans coming from Stiles couldn’t be helped.

Derek sets his cup of tea next to Stiles’ head. He doesn’t speak, just stands silently before Stiles. And Stiles would think after knowing Stiles for so many years, Derek would stop hovering silently. It really freaked him out. 

“And,” Stiles stands up too quickly, almost knocking over the tea mug. “Why are you having your cup of tea over my head? Am I a table now?” 

Derek raises an eyebrow as he sips his tea. “Why are you complaining on my counter?” Derek says, straight-forward like usual.

“Because you have the worst betas. And I have to complain to you about it because it’s your problem and you need to fix it.”

Stiles wanders across the room to the couch, flopping so hard he moves the couch. He knew from past experiences that the couch was comfortable. If he wasn’t able to sleep, at least he could be comfortable in his misery.

“Sounds like your problem,” Derek smirks into his cup. 

“Well,” Stiles ignores the older man. “I’m everyone’s problem these days since you won’t let me go home, but today you get me because I’m tired and I haven’t slept. If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to bed. If you have a problem, put it in the suggestions box.”

If Derek said anything, Stiles didn’t hear it. He fell asleep within thirty seconds on his head resting on the couch. Derek’s loft was quiet with soft light filtered in. It smelled surprisingly like flowers and honey, things his mother had smelt like. Stiles’ body gave in to the familiarity that was Derek’s loft even without his pillow to comfort him. That should have kept him awake to ponder, but his mind gave out. 

It was late at night, the room dark except for the light above the front door on. The house was silent. Stiles came to slowly, unsure where he was right away. He took a deep breath and scanned the room to get some bearings. Surprisingly, he felt well-rested. Stiles couldn’t account for any nightmares. His sleep was well deserved and needed, so it was by miracle alone that he slept peacefully. 

Glancing through the loft, he found no signs of Derek. The tea cup he had used was in the strainer, completely dry. The leather jacket was gone from the hook by the front door. It was so like Derek to leave Stiles by himself while danger was ever present. The pack spent three days hovering over Stiles just for Derek to leave him alone to get kidnapped. Stiles was not willing to get kidnapped again. Twice was already too many times. 

The door slid open revealing Derek. Stiles was positive his heart almost went into failure because it would be absolutely normal to be thinking about kidnapping and then to have it happen all at the same time. He had that kind of luck.

Stiles had some strange amount of luck, which was actually none at all. 

“You know,” Stiles pointed. “You send your betas to watch me all week just for you to leave me, asleep might I add, in an open area. Do you seriously hate me that much?”

Stiles continued on with his rant even as Derek huffed a breath and rolled his eyes at the drama of it all. It was so like Stiles to irritate Derek and blow things out of proportion. It was nothing new, a familiar dance the two tangled in. They were even getting better at their little dance. Derek would listen to the dramatic story Stiles weaved and Stiles would criticize Derek for the lack of reaction, which would lead into a little scuffle that always led into a bit of banter about something completely unrelated.

It took several minutes of Derek standing in the entry-way and Stiles “bitching” as Derek put it, for things to calm down. Stiles was practically winded from his speech about safety and his health and how it wasn’t okay to let him toy with danger and the list goes on. By the time Stiles sat back on the sofa, Derek had both eyebrows raised, his signature stance with his arms crossed. Derek could be mid run, sweating and panting, and he could still find a way to stand exactly like he was. It was like he was born in that pose. 

“Are you done?” Derek asks in the silence. There was a note of almost humor licking at his words.

Stiles throws him a dirty look. “That’s all you got from that? I am in danger and that’s all you have to say? Why do you hate me so much? It’s not even that I’m asking you if you hate me. I know you do. You’re totally trying to get me killed. You’re sick of me. Just going to throw me to the wolves, pun totally intended.” 

Derek chuckled and made his way into the house. He took a seat next to Stiles with a smirk. Stiles only smoldered as Derek didn’t say anything.

“First,” Derek broke the silence that was suffocating Stiles. “I don’t hate you.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. Dramatically, he threw himself backwards. 

“Of course, you would avoid everything I said and start with that.” Stiles groaned as if he were in real physical pain from Derek’s avoidance. 

Derek continued on. “Second, you aren’t in danger. The threat has been eliminated. I left here to make sure there weren’t traps placed in your room. I figured you wanted to go home, so you’re welcome.” Derek honest to god patted Stiles on the leg. 

Stiles listened quietly. His frustration dissipated slowly as Derek talked. Stiles almost had a smile on his face by the time Derek was through. He was so excited to see his room again and try to sleep without Scott snoring so loudly he could wake the entire neighborhood. It didn’t stop him from humming ‘you’re welcome’ from Moana though. His ADHD was bringing its ugly head back to attention. 

“I brought your bag with your laptop.” Derek pointed to the door, a detail Stiles had missed while he had been ranting. “It’s a long walk home. Erica borrowed my car for the night. You can stay on the couch.” 

Derek stood up to go to bed in their silence. It was later than Stiles thought, close to two am by the time on his phone. The moon was bright, almost a full moon, shining brightly into the loft.

“Do you have wifi here?” The first thing to pop into Stiles’ head came out of his mouth. “I have an essay due in the morning.”

Stiles wasted no time in setting up his laptop on the coffee table. He had a good sleep and felt like he would be set for the rest of the night before school. He could crank out an essay in less than two hours, including enough research to suffice. If his ADHD stayed in check, he would be set. Without Adderall, he was likely to lose focus, but he couldn’t afford it. This essay was a huge part of this grade and with the amount of school he’s missed, he needed to do as much work as possible. 

“Password’s on the box,” Derek said, climbing the stairs. “Box is in the kitchen by the plant.”

With a little distraction, Stiles quickly changed Derek’s wifi password from the generic one they give you on installation, to something the entire pack would be able to easily remember. While his mind was focused, he opened a new word document, very well avoiding anything he already had opened. Old documents were pushed aside to crank out the best essay on slug migrations someone could write.

 

Stiles sat on Derek’s couch two weeks later. The pack just left after a particularly boring meeting. Stiles had made a PowerPoint on different tactical teams based on strengths. Stiles didn’t mind droning on about the packs strengths, but Derek looked bored. Derek looked like he would start drooling, if that were something he did. He had his arm thrown over the back of the couch, watching sleepily as Stiles flipped through the slides presented in front of them.

Stiles finally stopped and sighed, throwing himself backward onto the couch. “You would think you’d be more interested in the lives of your pack.” Stiles began chewing on the string of his sweatshirt. If he couldn’t run his mouth, he needed to do something. 

“You would think by now you would know I’m smart enough to know my pack and all their strengths.” Derek spoke softly, a bit tired after the packs high energy.

Derek spoke softly to Stiles a lot these days though. He seemed gentle, not so angry. It was almost like Derek never threatened him or pushed him into walls at all. It was nice, but it was a little suspicious to Stiles. No one in the pack seemed to notice Derek’s quick change, too busy with their own lives. It was like they were oblivious to it, but Stiles noticed.

There were the gentle caresses, the soft holds at his neck, and not to forget the constant staring. Stiles would sit down and Derek would gravitate towards Stiles. Derek’s hand would brush up Stiles’ arm and his lay on the nape of his neck. The pack didn’t blink an eye with Derek on top of Stiles constantly. Each time Derek would laugh at a joke, much more often now, he would look at Stiles, different than normal. There was a fondness, a moment for them to share the joy together. 

Stiles noticed the change in how Derek would settle into his chair when Stiles came over instead of pacing or disappearing. He found small things to talk about with the younger boy or enjoyed the silence with a book. It wasn’t awkward and Stiles felt like he didn’t have to fill their silence with useless information. Their relationship became relaxed and natural. The two weren’t running from danger and their banter was more playful instead of intense and against each other. 

Stiles couldn’t take it anymore. More than two weeks of this behavior and Stiles was sure he would lose his mind if Derek kept his new attitude up.

“What’s going on with you?” Stiles blurted out.

Derek moved his eyebrows, a little distracting. He looked curious, curious! Stiles wasn’t sure Derek had it in him. Maybe before the fire he had more than two emotions, but it was hard to see these days. 

“What do you mean?” Derek asked, somehow not at all offended by the question, just simply asking a question.

Stiles wasn’t sure what came over him. Maybe it was the calm air that was shared between them. Maybe it was the way Derek genuinely didn’t know what he was talking about. Or maybe it had to do with how Stiles didn’t want to ruin what little happiness they shared these days. Whatever it was, Stiles thought better of it.

“Never mind.” Stiles said, laying his head back. “It’s not important.”

And whatever it was, Derek didn’t pursue the question and its inevitable conversation. Both boys sat in their silences, thinking, thoughts swirling in their minds, both thinking about the other. If Stiles had continued talking, if Derek were more persistent.

If only.

 

Derek sat beside Stiles at the lake. The pack were spread out along the beach. A few splashed in the water, finally warm enough to enjoy. It was nice to see pack members getting along when it had once been a rough area for all of them. A peace was shared with everyone. 

Derek didn’t leave much room between them, their legs touching. Stiles was getting used to Derek’s touches, but it was still odd to him. Derek would brush the pack, a hand on the shoulder or a bump when he passed them. But all of those touches were brief. With Stiles, Derek lingered or stayed. Each time it happened, it raised a curiosity in Stiles, but he was hesitant to ruin the happy calm they shared.

Maybe it was the warm breeze, the sun reflecting off the water, the pack lounging around them, whatever it was, Stiles opened his mouth.

“Hey, Derek,” He looked down at their legs resting against the other. “Why are you always touching me?”

Derek took a long time to answer. It felt like he would never answer, but he also didn’t move away. The air between them was becoming awkward for Stiles. He wanted to fill the silence for the first time in a while.

“Well,” Derek finally broke the silence. “I didn’t know it bothered you.”

“It doesn’t.” Stiles said. “I was just curious. You don’t sit this close to anyone else in the pack and I just don’t see why I’m so special.”

“I can stop if you want.” Derek looked over at the girls getting water dumped on them by Scott and Liam. 

“No,” Stiles found himself saying. “Unless you want to stop. I don’t mind. It’s nice.”

Stiles saw the classic Derek avoiding a conversation, but he didn’t pursue it any farther. It was a nice day, an almost perfect day he didn’t want to ruin. The conversation could happen another day. The curiosity was still present, but to ruin it by pestering Derek would be a waste of their good day.

 

The laughter crinkled at the corners of Stiles’ eyes. Derek actually threw his head back at the joke Stiles told. The two had a tray of French fries in front of them. They sat in a booth at their favorite diner. It was nice to share something both loved in happiness instead of horror. The calm that was becoming of their days more often than not was bringing the two closer together.

Stiles was pulling out his computer to show Derek some photos he had of the pack doing ridiculous things. Derek didn’t believe him that there was photo evidence of Erica stuck in a pretzel knot, “attempting yoga”, she had said. Or the one where Isaac had on makeup and a wig because of Lydia trying out new palettes because his skin tone was the closest to hers. The wig had just been for fun.

Derek took another fry, waiting for Stiles to load his files. Stiles was still smiling, happy about how easy it was to sit down and be a normal teenager for once. He was in good company, joking and laughing about silly things. There was light banter, which was always a plus for Stiles.

He didn’t expect to open his computer and absentmindedly flip through his open documents. He was distracted by Derek flicking a French fry crumb at him. It was with slight panic his word document about Derek be there. He had forgotten all about it. Stiles had been so tired when he had written it, it was almost like a dream that it be a real document.

He was about to close the document when he saw more words on the page than he remember writing. If he remembered opening a document to write about Derek Hale, he would think he’d remember writing actual substance. 

It was almost like he were drawn to read the document. It didn’t matter that Derek was there. His mind was committed to his computer, abandoning Derek alone to the diner. 

Ways to Win the Heart of Derek Hale

1\. Argue insensately about nothing for hours  
2\. Challenge me without ever giving up even though he’s wrong  
3\. Have moles that connect like constellations  
4\. Have a dry sense of humor  
5\. Save my ass  
6\. Run my pack when it’s not his job  
7\. Call me Der like it’s the most sexual thing on the planet  
8\. Make an amazing grilled cheese sandwich  
9\. Organize our pack when I can’t  
10\. Not know when to give up even when it annoys me  
11\. Eat the string on his sweater, like mouth porn  
12\. Find information when I need it   
13\. Putting anything in his mouth and making it look like a sin  
14\. Defend me against those idiot teenagers  
15\. Jesus, can’t he ever take anything out of his mouth  
16\. Make me feel like I belong somewhere

 

Stiles didn’t realize he was holding his breath until reality snapped him back. Derek was tapping his arm from across the table. The document had really thrown him for a loop. It was no wonder Derek was concerned. Stiles’ heart was racing beneath his ribs and he had completely spaced out.

“Stiles,” Derek spoke, face scrunched in concern. “Are you okay?”

Stiles scanned over his computer quickly. A smile crept over his face. For Derek to do something like this was big. It probably accounted for Derek’s behavior over the last few weeks. He probably assumed Stiles had already seen it. But Stiles had only gone along with all of it because it was nice to see Derek happy and it had felt right to share something with Derek.

Stiles luckily was wearing his favorite red sweater. He stuck the string in his mouth, working it between his teeth. Derek visibly shifted in his seat. Stiles had never noticed how much putting things in his mouth had bothered Derek. He noticed the small shift now and it was almost funny to see the older man squirm.

“You okay, Der?”

Derek squinted his eyes. Stiles let out a chuckle.

“I’m fine, why? What’s wrong with you?” Derek looked almost uncomfortable before he adjusted himself in the booth. He sat up a little more and seemed to be avoiding Stiles except for the glances he kept taking.

“Oh, me?” Stiles smiled. “Just fine.”

“Why are you acting weird?”

“You know,” Stiles shut his computer, string dangling between his lips. “I have made Scott eat a lot of weird things. One time I made him this burrito. It was so gross and he just ate it. I couldn’t even eat it. But he ate it all. He definitely did it because he loved me. So, you remember that time I made you that grilled cheese with spinach?”

Stiles saw the exact moment things clicked in Derek’s mind. His breath caught. He shifted around. It was like a world was shattered. Even if the change was subtle, Stiles knew Derek caught what was going on.

“That sandwich was disgusting. First of all, I never use sliced cheese. It’s wrong and disrespectful to the sandwich. Second, I’m pretty sure the spinach was rotten. But you ate it.” Stiles shook his head. It was so sad how he hadn’t seen it back then. “You ate it and liked it. And that’s when I should have known. No one eats my half-assed food. Only my well prepared meals get eaten. Not you. You eat the bad stuff too. Jesus, Derek. I should have figured it out so much sooner because you are so in love with me, you’d eat the worst grilled cheese I ever made and actually love it.”

Stiles looked Derek over. He noticed how Derek had relaxed into his seat, like he accepted what was happening. There was a small, gentle smile tugging at his face. 

“The only other grilled cheese I’ve had in my life was made my Laura. She forgot the cheese and burned the bread. So, to be fair, yours was the best because I never ate one again after Laura’s.” Derek snatched a fry.

Stiles looked over Derek fondly. Stiles liked that it was this man who liked him enough to hang out with him let alone love him. Derek was someone he could joke with, someone he could spill his problems to without bullshit advice. Derek always went along with his plans even if they’re stupid. In some ways, they were perfect, opposite, but supporting of the other. 

It was just a bit stunning that Stiles got someone out of his league. 

“Just so you know,” Stiles sat back. “It’s not your eyebrows that make me love you. It’s for sure your ass. I see your eyebrows more and I appreciate them, but it’s definitely your ass.”

Stiles wasn’t even surprised when the waitress who came to fill their drinks turned and walked away. Stiles never knew when to stop talking.

Derek, used to Stiles’ big mouth, only rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!
> 
> I thought it was cute, but I wrote it, so.
> 
> There should be another fic out in the next few weeks. Probably will be longer than this one. Look out for it. 
> 
> Tumblr: creatingsterek


End file.
